Kensei, you're such a pervert
by alotofbleachorgys4u
Summary: based 101 years in the past Captain Kensei and Lieutenant Mashiro are sent out to investigate the mysterious disappearances in the rukonga district, this story contains spoilers so don't read if you havn't reached this part in the anime or manga yet.


"Move out men" yelled captain Kensei from the back of the pack, "yes sir" his troops responded. Captain Kensei Muguruma and Lieutenant Mashiro Kuna were following squad nine's masses of men fleeing the seretei and into the Rukonga district, there had been many unusual dissaperences there over the last few months and Head Captain Yamamoto had sent out squad nine to investigate.

Leading the head of the pack was Kensei's most trusted men, his third, fourth, fith and sixth seat fighters. Following them was the entire of squad nine and following behind them was the Captain and his Luitenant. Kensei and his men had arrived at the dissapearence site soon after leaving their barracks, "ok, listen men. Spread out and set up camp, if you encounter anything suspicious report to me immediatly".

"Yes sir" they all replied as they spread off into the forest sourounding them. "As for you five" Kensei abruptly said turning to look at his seated officers and Mashiro. "We will set up here, you three will take shifts in gaurding the tent". Me, Mashiro and Tosen will spend the first shift inside, you three gaurd us with your lives, understood?" asked Kensei. His seated officers nodded back at him, once that was sorted they pitched the tent.

Night fell and they had only just finished pitching the tent, Tosen got a fire going and Mashiro opened the bag she brought filled with food, she then began to set up a rotary toaster (i'm not sure what they are actually called, alotofbleachorgys4u), soon after they had cooked their meal, Kensei, Tosen and Mashiro clambered inside the collosal tent while the other three kept watch outside. The shifts kept swaping around till one of Kensei's men came clambering back all battered and beaten up.

"It came for us, we couldn't stop it, it was too strong" were the only words this man could utter before he collapsed dead on the floor infront of them. Kensei ordered all four men to take posts outside the tent, he wandered into the tent and looked straight at Mashiro, she was fast asleep. He could see that the collor of her shuhakisho had slipped revealing part of her exposed breast. Kensei immediatly walked out of the tent, he was going to have a little fun with Mashiro while she was sleeping.

"Change of plan, i want you all to spread out and warn other patrols of what has happened, I then want you to do a thorough search of the forest, only come back to report something or when it is completely done" instructed their Captain. they nodded then dissapeared into the woods, Kensei knew it would take them few hours to round up all of the patrols and carry out a thorough search of the forest which should give him enough time to experiment a little bit on the sleeping luitenent that layed below him.

Kensei got down on his knees and just stared deeply into Mashiro's closed eyelids, she had moved slightly while he was outside, she had moved her hand across to cover up her rock hard nipple. Kensei could feel the arch in his shuhakisho grow bigger and bigger by just staring at the girl he had lusted over since she became his second in command. He slowly began to move her arm away from her breast, with that she immediatly moved her over arm to her side as if she could feel this and was trying to help Kensei sedduce her.

He slowly began to move the rest of her collor off of her breast, he then proceded to do the same with the other side. He leant down and started to lick just aroung her nippular area, he knew this was a sensative area for a girl and hoped that it would bring her closer and closer to climaxing. He slowly lowered the radius of his licking and moved more to the centre of her breast where her erected nipple layed, waiting. As he grew closer and closer to touching it, Mashiro started to stir more and more, if she woke up now it would be hell for Kensei.

As he grew closer and closer to her nipple, she stirred more and more, Kensei began to sweat to the thought of what would happen if she woke up right now however once Kensei reached the vertical bump on her chest she stopped moving as if to say 'I like this, dont stop'. He slowly began to suck gently on her nipple and he could feel the arch in his trousers grow more and more wild, however his experience with the woman he loved was inturupted by the voice of one of his men yelling his name, if he walked into the tent he was screwed.

Kensei hurried outside to greet the sweating officer. "What is it?" asked Kensei angrily. "Captain... it's... it's..." the man started through breif, sudden pauses. "Spit it out idiot" demanded the Captain. "Its Tosen" he began "he is missing, i found his mask lying on the floor near one of the dissapearence sights". Kensei looked at him with shock then ran off into the forest with the man following closly behind. Once they were gone, Mashiro sat up, she had been awake the entire time Kensei had been fondleing her. "Kensei, you are such a pervert" she said quietly to herself.

Kensei and his subordinate had arrived at the sight of Tosen's dissapearence but there was no evidence of his tracks left, the mask that the officer had pointed out before was no longer there. "How strange" said the man looking puzzled, "I swear his mak was here before, it was lying right there" said the man. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH". A long scream drowned over the quiet forest night, Kensei looked back in the direction they had come. "Mashiro" he said to himself. "Stay here and continue looking for Tosen, im going to see what is happening over there" Kensei told him as he ran off into the night.

Kensei passed many of his subordinates on the way back and he told them all to stay put while he handled it, he sprinted as fast as he could down the clearing finally reaching the tent, there was no damage of any kind done to it, he stormed inside and was greeted by a smiling Mashiro with no pants and her legs spread wide. Kensei stood there shocked, the tent reaked of her pussy. He just stood there, patronised by the sight of his luitenant lying infront of him wearing nothing at all. 


End file.
